Albert Hillsborough
His own (sometime throughout)Albert Hillsborough is a fourteen-year-old African-American student in charge of food, water, and work in Perdido Beach. He is considered by many to be the most powerful person in the FAYZ. He later retreats to the luxurious island of San Francisco de Sales. He is a true "businessman" despite his young age, and can be selfish and somewhat of a coward, but he is clever and powerful. He is the inventor of the official payment form in FAYZ until they start to become worthless in Fear. His first idea for a type of money system is to use some gold bars he finds in Hermit Jim's Cabin which he melts into bullets, calling them 'units'. Albert, with help from Howard, names the currency he invents as the 'Berto, where as the standard salary in FAYZ as of Lies is about 3-5 Bertos per day, but some of the people in FAYZ who got a more important job, like Sam, receive larger sums. Albert's previous fame in the FAYZ was being the "owner" of the only McDonalds restaurant in the town, he ran it until it ran out of supplies, at which point it was renamed to Albert's Honey Hut and continued to run until the power failed during the battle in the nuclear power plant. Before the FAYZ Albert is mentioned by Howard Bassem as one of several African-American students in Perdido Beach, and as always having his nose in the book. It's implied he was a loner, with few friends. Albert's mother had some sort of back problem and was forced to use a wheelchair. He was the youngest of six kids, and the cook of the family alongside his older sister Rowena, owing to his mother's incability. Appearances Gone Albert Hillsborough is first introduced in Gone when he takes over McDonald's and starts cooking for the kids of Perdido Beach. He is the first to realize the need for kids to work, and is studying in the library when he is attacked by a cat, which eventually became known as "Albert's Cat". The cat teleports around the room, and is eventually killed when it teleports into the encyclopedia Albert uses to defend himself. Later, Albert organizes a giant Thanksgiving feast after the Thanksgiving battle. Hunger By Hunger, Albert is quickly being recognized as a powerful figure in the FAYZ. He opens the Albert's Honey Hut when the McDonald's runs out of food, letting people dance in return for toilet paper or batteries - both things that will soon be in short supply. He helps Quinn start a fishing business, and Sam directs Howard to Albert to sort out Orc's work. Later in the book, he travels with Quinn, Cookie, and Lana to Hermit Jim's Shack to retrieve the gold to make money. He and Quinn are the first to find out that Lana is missing, and rush back to town to tell Sam. Lies Albert is now part of the Town Council and one of the most powerful people in the FAYZ. The currency he creates using gold bullets (slugs) and McDonalds game pieces (called 'Bertos by Howard), becomes the official currency of Perdido Beach and allows kids to earn money for the work they do in the fields as well as spend their pay at the market or for other reasons. During the novel, he initially supports Astrid in her plan of lying to the townies to protect them from Orsay and forcing Sam to listen to the Council more. Plague By Plague, he has a full staff including a bodyguard (Jamal), a maid (Leslie-Ann), and the services of several former Human Crew members, including Turk and Lance. Albert controls all of the food and water, and is considered even more powerful than Sam. This position has gained him many enemies, including Turk and Lance. While the town is in chaos over the plague, Turk and Lance attack him in his home, shooting him in the face and leaving him for dead before they loot his house. Leslie-Ann, hearing off his death, goes to his house to look for food, but finds Pimp Daddy Big Mac barely alive instead. Howard gets Lana to save his life. At the end of the book, Albert chooses to stay with Caine Perdido Beach, saying, "Sam is a weak leader." But really, he is on his own side because he doesn't fully work under Caine's authority or Sam's. He trades food and water between the lake and Perdido Beach. Fear When the town begins to fall apart under Caine's rule, Pimp Daddy Big Mac takes three of his people to San Fransisco De Sales Island, abandoning the residents of the FAYZ to live a life of comfort. He brings with him the missiles that Sam left near the power plant, in case anyone tries to get to the island. He even locks down the food so that nobody, without his permission can get the food. During the beginning of the conflicts in Fear, the 'Berto which until now has been the currency in FAYZ, starts to lose its value, and at one point in the book the kids goes back to the old exchangement trading system where they exchange a item for another item. It is currently unknown if the 'Bertos totally lose their value, or if they regain their value as the currency. Light In Light, Albert is still at the San Francisco de Sales Island with Pug, Leslie-Ann and Alicia. Albert is regreting that he ran away from Perdido Beach, because when the wall goes down, no one will remember him for making the econoy in the FAYZ work, everyone will just remember his cowardly escape at the end. He then gets a visit from Quinn Gaither, who persuades Albert to return to Perdido Beach in order to restore food production. Albert consideres this as an opportunety to also restore his reputation. He returnes to Perdido Beach in a smoking and puts opp signs in front of the glasswall, where he says that everyone has to work, and lets the cameramen on the outside take lots of pictures of him. Albert is one of the first to leave the FAYZ, were McDonalds offers to pay for his college education if he lets them interview him infront of the McDonalds in the FAYZ. Albert gets a nervous breakdown, when the crew wants to remove the Plaza's grave yard, which they think is a fake. He explains to them that the grave yard is indeed not fake and explain how the kids really did die in here. After stunning the crew Albert takes a few deep breaths and countines with the interview. Relationships Sam Although Albert and Sam disagreed often, they seemed to get along. Sam was quite genuine towards Pimp Daddy Big Mac through out the book, alothough he may not have been that genuine back. Sam stopped Pimp Daddy Big Mac from doing many things including taking all the fish Quinn caught to himself, and when he just opened the Albert's Honey Hut without permission, Sam had a dispute with him. Quinn Quinn and Pimp Daddy Big Mac throughout all the books seemed to be there for each other, whenever necessary. An example of this is when Quinn caught the fish, Pimp Daddy Big Mac told him he would try to preserve it as well as sell it. Quinn as well as Albert seemed to be on their own team for a few time throughout the book, especially when they both dissagreed with Sam about various issues. Caine Albert never really spoke much of Caine, although he had not had to throughout the book. It is assumed that he hated both Drake, Diana and Caine, however this may have changed when Caine came to Perdido Beach in the later books. Alicia It is described in the books that Albert has somewhat of a crush on Alicia. she is originally from the Coates Crew and has drifted around a few other groups as well, Albert describes her as untrustworthy, but very useful. He takes her to San Francisco De Sales Island along with Pug and Leslie-Ann. he then leaves the island, and only takes Alicia along with him, abandoning Pug and Leslie-Ann. Category:No Powers Category:Town Council Category:People Category:Surviors Category:Characters Category:Perdido Beach side Category:Male people Category:People that are alive in the FAYZ Category:People allied with Perdido Beach Category:People allied with Caine Soren Category:Humans Category:Minor Characters Category:PEOPLE ALLIED WITH SAM TEMPLE Category:Protagonist Category:Mcclub Category:Important people Category:Rich people Category:Survivors